Stolen or Rescued
by demon of my heart and mind
Summary: I can see ghosts, talk to animals, my dad is always drunk, I'm a half-demon, and oh yeah...I'm being chased by a vampire. My name is Briar and just when I thought there would be no more surprises, this happens. First fanfic. please read and review HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

"OW!" I screamed, reaching for the back of my head. I turned around and looked down. Someone had thrown a rock at me. I looked around and saw a group of boys about my age. They were laughing and I saw them reach down to grab more rocks. I ran.

My name is Briar Hope, _yeah right,_ more like Briar Hell! That was what everyone called me. I have blood-red hair that falls just below my shoulders. Pale skin, death pale. And I'm six and a half feet tall. I also have red eyes, I know, creepy right? That's not even the worst of it though. My parents or, more appropriately, my dad. Doesn't even look like me. Black hair, green eyes, dark skin, and oh yeah, lets not forget that he's only about four feet tall! I don't know much about my mom but I do know that she didn't look like me either. She was my dad's height, had blonde hair, blue eyes and was the same color as my dad. Oh and another thing, I wear black. Have ever since I was born. Today I was wearing a black turtleneck shirt, black close fitting jeans and my favorite combat boots, perfect for running away from jerks.

"Trouble with the other kids?" said a voice behind me, it was quiet and feminine, and familiar.

"Hi Rei." I said looking over my shoulder. There was a little girl, about eight, behind me. She was very cute, wearing a white night-gown and bare feet. She has short, black hair that bounced when she walked, ice-blue eyes and, oh you're just gonna _love_ this, transparent skin. Yup you heard me, transparent skin. She's a ghost.

"You really shouldn't let it bother you." she said, floating around me till she was right in front of my face. I stopped, a ghost can kill you if you make it mad. "I still can't believe your father made you move again. You still have Night and the kittens right?"

"Yeah," I said smiling. Night was my cat's name, just about a week before we moved, for the umpty-mlionth time, she had kittens. Five to be exact. They all look exactly like their mom, pure black, with only minor differences. Shade, the eldest, had silver eyes, instead of black ones like his mom. Star, the second eldest, had a white star shape on her forehead. Shadow, the middle child, had longer hair than his mom or his litter-mates. Then there were the twins, Fire and Water, Fire had a bright red spot on the tip of her tail and Water had sleek fur, that she used to swim with. Yes you heard me, swim. "dad actually let me keep them this time. Water is a handful but other than that we have no problems."

"Go back to Transylvania Goth-Girl!" a male voice yelled from behind me. Five seconds later rocks pelted my back.

_I wish!_ I thought to myself. I was next to a tree, we were by the forest. I was the only one who dared to go into the forest, I knew I would be safe there so I ran in. I could hear several footsteps behind me. Then they stopped.

"Heh. Figures." Said the boy who had yelled at me.

"She went back to her own kind, demons." another boy said, I recognized his voice. He was my new neighbor.

_So much for that __**grand**__ hospitality dad was blabbing about._ I thought, _The worst part is, he's right. I am a demon, well… half-demon but still._ Then I giggled as a trick came to mind. I took a deep breath, threw my head back and howled.

I could hear the group of kids screaming and tripping over each other, trying to get as far from the forest as possible. I fell over onto my back and began laughing my head off. I didn't even notice that I had begun to change until I realized I was purring. My tail was out and twitching, my ears were flat against my head, and my teeth had sharpened themselves. _Shit!_ I thought to myself, _I really need to work on that._ I stood and focused on my human form. After my normal self returned I walked out of the forest and looked at my watch, _Shit, I'm gonna be late!_

I ran out of the forest as fast as possible, I made it to the school just before the bell rang. I ran into my class and sighed with relief. My teacher wasn't in the class yet. I walked over to my desk, the back row in the far right corner. There was a letter on it.

_Ms. Hope_

I stopped reading and thought to myself, _Everyone else in this stupid town calls me Ms. Hell, why can't the teachers!._ I sighed and continued reading.

_I will need to see you after class to give you a special assignment. The assignment will not affect your grade. However if you do not stay after class I will fail you._

_Sincerely, Mr. Roberts_

I smiled. A teacher blackmailing a student, not to mention the smartest student in the school, now I've seen everything.

_Not quite everything Briar._ I jumped and looked around. No one was looking at me, much less talking to me. I focused on the voice I had heard, or I guess felt. It was like a wolfs voice. Yes I can talk to wolves, big whoop. Quiet but strong, like the owner of the voice could kill you, just by looking at you. It scared me.

_What in hell?_ I thought. I shook the thought out of my mind and reached into my backpack. I shuffled around for awhile then pulled out my sketch-book. I smiled and grabbed my mechanical-pencil out of my backpack. I flipped through the pages in my sketch-book until I came to the page I was looking for. It was a picture of eyes, drawn with amazing detail. I smiled and began drawing.

I sighed and looked up. Mr. Roberts had come into the classroom. He looked right at me and smiled. Then he raised his voice so the whole class could hear, "Class I am afraid that I will be leaving for a couple weeks." Everyone groaned, some even yelled that they didn't want him to leave. "Now now, settle down. I have asked my sister to be your substitute while I am gone."

This was met by cheers and several students looking to each other and smiling. I just sat in my seat. There was only one empty seat in the classroom, the one next to mine. I was thankful for that, it meant that I could think to myself and not have anyone bug me.

"A new student will be coming to the class tomorrow." Mr. Roberts said, I frowned. My only safe place in this school and it's about to be taken over by some new kid. Great.

The rest of class went by rather quickly. The end of class came all too soon. While everyone else got up and left the classroom I just sat in my seat. Finally I was alone with Mr. Roberts.

"Come here Ms. Hope." he said, motioning for me to come over to his desk. _It's Hell!_ I thought defiantly, but I still went over to him. "I'm sure you were upset by the news about the new student," _No duh genius!_ "but I think that you will like him. The point is I need someone to show him around the school, someone whose grade won't suffer because they missed a day of classes. So I want you to do it."

I frowned. But still, missing a day of classes wouldn't be so bad. "Fine."

The rest of the day passed by really fast. I was on my way home when I suddenly thought the better of it and altered my course. I was now heading for the forest.

_Smart._ I froze. It was the voice again. _A group of your classmates were planning on ambushing you at the corner._

_Okay. _I thought to myself, _I am either paranoid or just flat out crazy._

_You're not crazy._ the voice said.

_Prove it! _I could swear I heard laughter in my head.

_Now you're talking to me._

_Shut up!_ I yelled inside my head, looking around for the source of the voice.

_No. Also, you won't find me._

_Who are you?_ I thought, walking into the forest

_A friend._


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi it's me, Briar. (Everyone turns to stare at me) Yes I based the main character on myself, live with it!**

**Alex: You're enjoying this. (You'll see who he is later)**

**Kiba: Why do I have to be the bad guy? (Same with him)**

**Me: Quit spoiling the story baka! (Hits Kiba on the head with a baseball bat) I'm gonna enjoy doing that to you. Okay enough torturing Kiba, on with the story!**

I growled at myself. _Alright Briar, just calm down. Try exercising, that always works. _I thought to myself, changing into my demon form. My ears came out first, as always. They were cat ears, a deep crimson color of fur. Then came my tail, it was long and thin, the same color as my ears. Then I took off my boots and my socks and waited my feet began to tilt, like I was in high-heels, and my toenails became sharp black claws. The same thing happened to my fingernails. After about five seconds my teeth were sharpened.

I smiled and climbed up the nearest tree. My claws dug into the bark and made a pleasant grinding sound as I climbed. Once I was in the lower branches I began jumping from tree to tree, doing tricks while in mid-air or as soon as I got my claws into the next tree. I exercised for hours and didn't even notice when, after I had stopped in a tree to catch my breath, I fell asleep.

_Briar! Wake up!_ I screamed and almost fell out of the tree. _Sorry._ the voice said sincerely, _But it's getting late._

_Your point?_ I asked irritably.

_Your father will get worried._

_Ha!_ I thought, he blamed me for my mothers death. He wouldn't care if I disappeared forever.

_You're sure about that?_

_Stop doing that!_ I yelled, _It's my head! Stay out!_

_Trust me, if I could I would. But I can't._

I sighed and jumped out of the tree. As I walked over to my things I changed back to normal. I pulled on my socks then my shoes. I stood and threw my backpack over my shoulder. I walked out of the forest and began heading for my house. When I got to my house the lights were off but the TV was on.

_Same old dad._ I thought, the voice laughed again. I walked around to the tree that was outside my window and began climbing. Yes I do climb without being in demon form. My room was on the second floor, my window was open. _Okay…that's not normal._

_Sorry._ the voice said,_ I kinda dropped by your house earlier._

I laughed. _Huh._ I thought to myself, _I think I have laughed today more than any day in my life._ I climbed in my room through my window. I walked over to my bed and flipped on my bedside lamp. Instantly my room was filled with a comfortable red glow. I smiled and walked over to my closet, but before I even began looking for my pajamas the world started to spin. I reached for the closet door to support myself but it was too late. I waited for my head to hit the floor, it never did. Instead when I opened my eyes I was on my bed, my pajamas lying at the foot of my bed. I sat up and shook my head, this had been the weirdest day in my life. I got up and put on my pajamas, a black nightgown that reached my ankles.

I crawled in bed and instantly fell asleep. 

I growled as my alarm went off. "I hate school." I said, reaching over and pressing the off button. I yawned and got up, stretching like a cat. I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt. I put them on and went over to the mirror. I smiled and began combing my fingers through my hair, I always found it odd that I never had any tangles in my hair. I sighed and went over to my window. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw someone sitting in the tree, watching me. I gasped and turned to look. There was no one there.

I shook my head and went over to my door. I stepped out into the hallway and headed for the stairs. I stopped and sniffed, alcohol. My dad was awake. I groaned and tried to turn back towards my room. Too late.

"Where do ya' tink yure goin'" he said, his words slurred. _Great._ I thought to myself, _It's not even six in the morning and he's already drunk!_

"Just going to school dad." I said, faking a smile.

"Good gal." he said, his words slurring even more, now he was hiccupping, "Ya' keep those grades up ya' hear."

I faked another smile at him and nodded, trying not to faint as the smell of alcohol washed over me. I fled to my room and grabbed my backpack. _Guess I'm going without breakfast today._

I walked over to my window and opened it. I climbed out onto the tree and shut my window behind me. _It's gonna be a long day._ I thought, then I thought about what I was going to put in my diary tonight. _Dear Diary,_ I thought to myself using a mentally sarcastic voice, _Today I woke up and my dad was drunk. Let's see what does that make my list up to now? Oh yeah, I see ghosts, talk to animals, my dad is drunk every time I see him, and oh yeah let's not forget the latest addition to my list I'm starting to hear voices. In other words, I'm going crazy!_

_I thought I already told you, you aren't crazy._

I gasped and almost tripped over my own feet. _Stop doing that! _I yelled in my mind.

_If you're really hungry I could bring you an apple or something. _the voice said, _I was wondering why you were cursing about how your dad was an idiot while you were asleep._

_Stay. Out. Of. My. Head!_ I screamed, the voice just laughed.

_You might want to get to school. Mr. Roberts is already there, and the new kid will be there in about a minute._

I sighed and walked to the school. There was still ten minutes before classes start. I sighed and went into Mr. Roberts' classroom. He was at his desk talking to a boy that I didn't know. He had black hair that was shot through with streaks of blood-red. He had skin as pale as mine and the sapphire blue eyes. He was also wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans and black tennis shoes. I sighed and walked over to Mr. Roberts' desk.

"Ah, there you are." Mr. Roberts said, as though he thought I had been some where else, "Mr. Shade this is Ms. Hope." _Hell!_ I thought irritably, was I imagining things or did the boy, and I use the term loosely, giggle? "Ms. Hope this is the new student Mr. Shade."

He smiled at me, looking down. Did I mention he was about a foot taller than me? I smiled back and then turned to Mr. Roberts. He nodded and gave me a copy of the boy's schedule. _If he calls me Ms. Hope again I'm gonna scream!_

"You may go." he said turning back to the papers on his desk.

_Ooooookay? Weird._ I thought to myself. I turned to the new kid and smiled, "Hi I'm Briar. What's your name?" He just smiled and turned away, heading for the outside of the classroom. _Rude. _I thought,_ He is completely and totally rude._ I stared as I saw him laughing to himself.

_Great._ I thought sarcastically, _I have every stupid class with him._ we were now standing outside of my last class that I would have had today. The teacher, Ms. Daemon, saw me outside the door and smiled. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. She held it open and waved us inside. "Class, settle down." She said, I loved the sound of her voice, it was like she was talking to you for who you were, instead of what you looked like. "We have a new student coming to our school, he isn't in this period though." I could feel the class relax when she mentioned this, I frowned, they don't like anyone who's different from them. Typical. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

I was about to open my mouth to say that he didn't talk when I was interrupted.

"My name is Kiba." he said, smiling.

I gasped and did something I thought I would never do, I'm not all that easy to freak out, I fainted.

**Me: (groans inwardly)**

**Kiba: Hahahaha! You fainted just from hearing me talk? Your mom's right, you are weak!**

**Me: Alex, if you would.**

**Alex: (sigh) fine. (Hits Kiba with the baseball bat)**

**Me: Admit it you enjoyed that.**

**Alex: (mumbles something)**

**Me: What was that?**

**Alex: I think I knocked him out. (Points to Kiba who is crumpled on the floor, swirlie eyes and all)**

**Me: Good! Okay now please review people! I will try and update as fast as possible but any ideas and such would be appreciated.**

**Alex: I'll get the first aid kit. (walks off to find it)**

**Me: I'm gonna have fun with this. (follows Alex)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi everyone! We're back! Sorry for taking such a long time to update, I've been grounded.**

**Kiba: (baring fangs at me) What did you bring me here for?**

**Me: pretty much just to be my punching bag.**

**Alex: (as me and Kiba start fighting) Okay…well…um…I guess on with the story(ducks as a chair is thrown at him) enjoy!**

"Is she okay?" a hauntingly familiar voice asked.

"She'll be fine, that's about the fifth time you've asked." a woman's voice, the nurse?

I groaned and rolled over. The first thing I saw was the thing I had hoped I had dreamed about. Kiba. He was sitting right in front of me, a worried expression on his face. _Ignore it Briar._ I thought to myself, _It was your imagination, he doesn't sound like the voice you keep hearing. Now get a grip!_

"What happened?" I asked groggily, sitting up.

"You fainted." Kiba said, he tried his best to hide it but I could see the smile at the edges of his mouth. _Great. _I thought, _He thinks me doing something totally unnatural, well… unnatural for me, is funny._

I growled and fell back. _I hate today. The only good part is that so far I've had no problem with the crazy voice._

I heard Kiba let out an exasperated sigh, I turned my head to look at him. "You know?" he asked me, "You're harder to convince than anyone I've ever known that you're not crazy."

"What?" I asked confused. _Okay. Maybe he is._

"I am." he said looking at me, "I am the voice."

I almost faint, again, but I force myself to remain alert. _This is not happening, this is not happening…_I repeated over and over in my head.

He laughed. "What?" I asked him, my voice getting weaker by the minute. Five seconds later there was a bright red apple right in front of my nose. I almost screamed but he covered my mouth so fast I didn't even see him move.

_Relax. _he told me in my mind, my body relaxed without any thought. _Good. Now don't scream, please. I told you I would bring you an apple didn't I?_

I sighed and grabbed the apple from him. He smiled and removed his hand from my mouth. I stuck my tongue out at him and bit into the apple. It was sweet, oddly sweet. I turned to him, eyebrows raised in questioning. He just shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him and took another bite of the apple. This time something happened. I felt as though I had been kicked in the stomach and I coughed. _Blood?_ That was my last thought before I blacked out.

_I'm gonna kill him as soon as I can move._ I thought, slowly regaining consciousness. I blinked my eyes open, and screamed. Right in front of me was a hunter. I knew because of the clothes, a bright red overcoat, black, close fitting jeans and combat boots. He was smiling at me, a warm comforting smile. I noticed his face for the first time, he had long brown hair and almond colored eyes. He also had pale skin, and a sharp nose. He reached over to me, like he was going to pet me. I flinched away and he laughed.

I screamed again and my eyes, my real ones this time, shot open. _What. In. Hell. Just. Happened?_ I screamed in my mind.

"Are you alright?" an all too familiar voice asked. I growled and Kiba backed away.

_What did you do to that apple? _I yelled at him.

_I didn't do anything._ he said, _It's just a normal apple I got from a store._

_Then why did I have a vision?_

_I have __**no**__ clue. What did you see?_

_I'm going home. You follow me, you die!_

I reached over and grabbed my backpack. I stood and ran out of the nurses office. He followed. _How exactly am I supposed to loose him if he can read my mind?_

_Try disconnecting from him._ a new voice entered my mind. It was warm, like it wanted to help me.

_Great._ I thought sarcastically, _Who are you?_

_Relax. _the voice told me, _I'm here to help. Now just think of your connection to him as strings tying you together. Grab them, and cut them._

I looked behind me. Just like the voice had said, when I used my minds eye I could see hard, black strings. I grabbed them in my fist and cut through. I could almost imagine the scream of rage and fury that Kiba was letting out.

_That's not your imagination._ the voice told me, _He'll try tracking you. You do know how to lose a tracker, right?_

_Finally._ I thought, smiling and altering my course, _A reason to cover myself in dirt._ I was now in the forest, by the river. I jumped in and swam against the current. The good part about having demon strength is that you can swim upriver. Once I was about a mile from where I had jumped in I climbed out and rolled around in mud. I sniffed, I couldn't even find my own scent now.

_Oh, by the way my name's Alex. _the voice said, _I know a place where you can hide, just promise me you won't freak out first._

_Alright. _I said, confused, _I promise._

_Good. Okay turn left._ Alex told me. I followed his instructions for about another ten minutes, and I ended up outside of a cave. Just as I was about to enter the cave I began feeling dizzy. _Are you okay? _Alex asked me. I wasn't even able to answer, I passed out.

_Great._ I thought, _De-ja-vu. _I blinked my eyes open and, just like I had thought, there was a hunter sitting in front of me. He was smiling at me, a warm comforting smile. I noticed his face for the first time(outside of my dream), he had long brown hair and almond colored eyes. He also had pale skin, and a sharp nose. He reached over to me, like he was going to pet me. I flinched away and he laughed. He then vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"Well you took that better than I expected." Alex said from somewhere to my right, "I partially expected you to rip me to shreds when you first woke up." He walked over in front of me and I saw that he looked exactly like the hunter that disappeared.

_Oh great._ I thought, _Clones. I hate clones._

_So you know that hunters can make them._ Alex said.

"You're annoying, you know that." I mumbled, then I broke out in a fit of coughs.

He smirked and nodded, unclipping a flask from his belt. I tensed and he laughed again. "Relax," he said, "I won't hurt you. Drink this it will help." He handed me the flask and watched as I sniffed it. He sighed and took it from me. He took a sip and swallowed. "See?" he asked, "It's not poisoned or anything."

_Exactly what kind of hunter are you?_ I asked him, taking a drink from the flask, _Normal ones would take one look at me and kill me._

"I'm a half-blood." he said, standing up, "I was created to hunt down demons. In other words I was made using a test-tube."

"So what exactly do you want with me?" I asked, moving into a more comfortable position.

"I already told you…" he said, "I want to help you."

**Me: That was fun!**

**Alex: I'm gonna have to tell you my life story aren't I?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Kiba: (whispering to Alex) I have an idea for something we can do next time.**

**Me: I need help continuing the story so please, if you have any ideas, tell me!**

**Kiba: Don't forget to review.**

**Alex: Kiba…behind you.**

**Kiba: Huh? (spins around just in time to see me hit him on the head with a frying pan)**

**Me: That's for stalking me! Oh also I'd like to send a shout out to all of the people who reviewed.**


	4. authors note

**Hi random people who read my stories. I'm not sure how I want to continue this so I have put a poll up on my profile. I would like all of my readers to check it and vote please.**

**Sincerely**

**Briar**


End file.
